Back To You
by Mallory1024
Summary: Gregor returns to the Underland after being gone only a week. Will things work out between him and Luxa? This story is 1 week-10 years after the series ended.
1. Chapter 1

Prologue

"Kids, we have decided not to move to Virginia."

Lizzie inhaled sharply, Boots cheered, and Gregor sat on the couch, motionless.

"But, we can't exactly stay in New York, either," Gregor's dad continued.

"As much as it hurts me to say this, we are going to live in the Underland."

Gregor jumped up. "Are you serious?" He asked excitedly.

Gregor's mother smiled. "Yes."

Gregor and his father went to the Central Park entrance to the Underland, hoping to find someone to carry a message from them to Vikus.

No one except Luxa knew where Ripred spent most of his days. Not even Lapblood, who Ripred considered one of his only friends. And so, Ridred could hardly believe it when the large boulder concealing the entrance to the Underland slid open.

"Hello?" An all too familiar voice called.

Ripred stayed where he was, figuring it was his mind playing tricks on him.

"I thought Regalia had scouts down here. Even if it wasn't the humans, I would think the gnawers would have someone," the familiar voice said again.

"I guess not. Let's go, we'll try again later," another voice said, croaky and hoarse.

It couldn't be. Ripred knew that Gregor and his family would go to Virginia, so it couldn't be him calling. But he dared to hope.

"Overlander?" He sneered. But underneath the sneer was excitement and fondness.

"Ripred," the voice confirmed, and a figure walked down the stairs.

Using echolocation, Ripred knew it was Gregor walking down the stairs. This is why he spent his days here, hoping and praying to some deity he didn't believe in, that Gregor would miraculously walk down into the tunnel.

"Let's skip the 'I missed you, Ripred' and get straight to the point. What do you want?"

Gregor stepped forward. "I need you to carry a note to Vikus, or you can just give it to a Regalian scout."

"I won't carry this precious note of yours without payment," Ripred snarled.

"I thought you'd say that, actually, Lizzie did, but still," The achy, creaky, hoarse voice said.

Ripred became aware of a delicious smell. "Is that what I think it is?"

"Yup," Gregor confirmed, "Mrs. Cormaci sent you something. Apple crisp, which she claims has gone 'bad'. Oh, and Lizzie sent you some cupcakes she helped Mom make. Red velvet."

"Hand over the food, boy."

Gregor pulled back the foil pan he had been holding in front of Ripred. "As soon as you promise to take my note."

"Alright, I promise to take your note to a human scout, to be given to Her Highness Queen Luxa of Regalia," Ripred mocked.

"Thank you," Gregor said and placed the food on the floor. "The note is on top."

Ripred waited until the boulder was shut, and then he slipped around a corner to grab a torch. He couldn't read the note with echolocation. He returned, and unfolded the odd Overland paper.

His eyes widened. He abandoned the food, and began running. He didn't stop until he reached Regalia.


	2. The Rat

Chapter 1: The Rat

Luxa had just started dinner when the alarm began blaring, louder than ever before. This was probably because Luxa was having dinner in an unused dining room under one of the many watchtowers that were in Regalia. She had began eating here after Gregor left. It was dark and dusty, and Hazard couldn't eat there, due to allergies. But that was okay with Luxa. She wanted to be alone.

"Come with me, Your Highness," a guard entered the room and tapped Luxa on the arm.

"What is all this about, Vitun?" Luxa asked.

"A rat has infiltrated the walls of Regalia. He carries no flame."

When a creature, such as a gnawer or a crawler, entered Regalia with a torch, it is for the human's benefit. It means they are there to make a trade. They don't need the light. Humans do.

"Wait," Luxa commanded sharply as Vitun attempted to lead her out of the room. "Allow me to look. It might be Ripred." But Luxa highly doubted that, because Ripred a) always brought a torch and b) always alerted Luxa of his arrival beforehand.

The guard didn't want her to leave the palace, but Luxa was a force to be reckoned with.

She reached the walls of Regalia, encountering many worried citizens, either asking her what was happening, or trying to drag her to safety.

What she saw at the wall shocked her. Ripred was running throw the crops outside the city, gently holding a piece of paper in his mouth.

"I must see the queen!" Ripred pushed soldiers aside.

"Let me go!" Luxa screamed, as guards restrained her from running out there. "I am your queen and I demand you to let... me... GO!" And with this, she broke free of the many hands holding her tightly. There could only be one reason Ripred was running like that.

Gregor.

When Ripred reached the walls, he froze. He didn't know how to get over them, he didn't have a plan. This was unlike him. To not have a plan.

Soldiers came at him with swords, and he sighed. He didn't want to turn on his rager side, but he might have to.

Suddenly, a broken voice rang out across the crops and fields. "Let the rat go! He comes in peace." Luxa. Tears were running down her face.

The men backed away, allowing Ripred the freedom to walk to Luxa. "Luxa," he said, and bowed. "I have an important matter to discuss with you. It's urgent," He took the paper out of his mouth and put it in his paw. Then, he carefully handed it to Luxa. She read it, and a look of awe came over her face. "Come. We must speak of this at once. Turn off the alarm, and tell people we are safe. That it was a false alarm. Take Ripred through the tunnels to the palace." She spun around on her heel and stalked off in a haughty manner.

They were led to the council room, as all other meeting places were taken up by nibblers rehabilatating from the war.

"Did he give this to you?" Luxa asked as she paced in front of the long council table.

"If by he, you mean the Overlander, then yes."

"We must follow his instructions. Nike, Aurora, and Andromeda will go retrieve them. Summon the crawler Temp. Boots will be pleased," she took a deep breath, and said, more to herself than to anyone else, "He's come back to me."


End file.
